Lord Tux
Biography Lord Tux is a omnipitent omnipresent being on TOAA's council of elites that is headed by TOAA's second in command The Living Tribunal. And is ruler of the 6th of the 7 dimensions. He is the 2nd most powerful on the council besides the Living Tribunal. He existed from the beginning of everything on the council of Dimensions, the Ultimate Judge of all besdies TOAA himself. He is the creator of the 6th dimension a dimension with extreme technological advance. He is a being of pure cosmic energy. He is the only one on the council that does not answer to The Living Tribunal fully. Since TOAA trusts him as much as The Living Tribunal. He always remains in his dimension at its core sustaining it. He only comes out every thousand years to join the council of elites in TOAA's dimension or as called on earth "Heaven" by the religious who worship TOAA. He came out of his shell due to an emergency that Living Tribunal or the other elites where to busy to handle. The Avengers this time could not stop Galactus from consuming the planet as he was at full power. He was as powerful as Lord Tux's Great Grandson Enternity. Lord Tux knew that with that kind of power it would be a huge fight. He traveled away from his dimensional hole to fight Galactus who was at full power. He had only heard of Galactus and refered to him as "Petty". He arrived before Earth was to explode. Galactus said "Who and what are you". Lord Tux said in a proud huge booming tone "I am the Great Grandfather of Eternity and Infinity themselves, I am second only to The Living Tribunal the Judge of all". Galactus said then "Why have you come". Lord Tux replied "I cannot allow you to destroy the Earth". Galactus said "I am a devouer and you cannot stop me, I weild power unimaginable to you. I also weild the Infinity gauntlet, leave before I destroy you". Lord Tux, now angry at the dismissive tone in Galactus's voice said "Why don't we leave Earth and settle this". For reasons unknown to the Avengers he took them with him, however they dared not question him as he teleported everybody and Galactus away from Earth and completely undid all the damage to Earth and wiped the memories of those that saw Galactus and him. Galactus said "You dare" and with a huge blast gathered tons of energy and blasted Lord Tux so he was actually knocked into a moon nearby the little moon they where on now. He destroyed the moon when he landed. Galactus exerted all his power to keep him away until Galactus had used all his energy, and Lord Tux was hurt. However Lord Tux now said "DEVOURER TOAA HAS JUDGED YOU, I HEARBY GIVE YOU YOUR PUNISHMENT" and exerted enough power to destroy a Dimension into a huge rainbow colored spinning straight cosmic beam unlike anything the Avengers had ever seen from other cosmic beings. He kept going and gave off all his energy and pratically destroyed Galactus leaving him at Lord Tux mercy. Galactus however showed no effect due to the Infinity gauntlet. Lord Tux was now at Galactus mercy. He tried to grab Lord Tux, but Lord Tux is made of cosmic power. Lord Tux then unleashed his full fury on Galactus in the process completely destroying the Infinity gauntlet, Galactus suit, and Galactus himself. It was such a huge cosmic light show that it could be seen faintly in all 7 dimensions. He accidently ripped a wormhole in the Dimensions, but he fixed it easily. He also had a run in with Pre-Recton Beyonder, who he very narrowly was able to beat and send back to his own dimension. Lord Tux was weak after fighting Pre Recton Beyonder. He is forever, however he came close to having that destroyed and he felt the mortal feeling of pain and anguish fighting Pre Recton beyonder. He after that was never seen by mortals again. Stats Height: Whatever he so chooses, in true form about 4,000 ft tall Weight: Incalcuable Power Level: Nigh Omnipitent